


Wanna see if we can make purple?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety Disorder, Artist Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Smut, Painting, Punk Frank Iero, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard edged himself away until he could get up and work his ass of at finishing his project for college. Nothing he painted ended up looking right, the topic they were given was love.





	Wanna see if we can make purple?

Frank was nonverbal sometimes, he didn't know why or when it would happen but he blamed his anxiety. One minute Frank could be his usual asshole self, the next he'd be sinking into himself. At first it confused the fuck out of Gerard but 3 years into hanging out with Frank, he mostly got it. Frank had told him if it happened, to not mention it, and if he needs to speak do it softly and Frank would try to reply in a text. So thats what Gerard did, he tried to remember to speak quietly as Frank sat opposite, curled up in a ball on the couch, head squished against the arm rest.

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

Frank shook his head and glanced up at him. He offered a sad smile.

"Ice cream? Coffee? Soda?"

Frank shook his head again before pushing himself up and climbing into bed. He tugged Gerard down until Frank could wrap all his limbs around him, closing his eyes. Gerard stayed quiet and turned to hung Frank back, lying his head on the top of Franks. 

"I'm right here."Gerard promised. Frank let out a little whine and gripped tighter as usual. He felt Frank fall asleep slowly, his breathing evening out and his grip going slack. Gerard edged himself away until he could get up and work his ass of at finishing his project for college. Nothing he painted ended up looking right, the topic they were given was love. He tried to draw a mother and their son at the start, basing it of a picture he found stuffed in Elenas photo albums, but it felt dull and over used. He set up a new canvas and sighed, glancing at Frank rolling over onto his stomach and snoring softly. He watched Frank scratch his cheek, his hair covering it before the hand reached out, searching for warmth. Then Gerard knew what to draw. The one person he's ever felt love for that wasn't family. He drew the messy room, empty cigarette boxes and empty mugs on the bedside table, Franks jacket slung over a lamp and the mismatched bedsheets. He drew Frank, hand reaching out, searching for Gerard. He added in the curls in his hair and the t shirt slipping up his hips, exposing a very illegal and gorgeous tattoo covering his hips. (The manly tramp Stamp as Gerard calls it) He glanced at the clock, a little after 2 pm and kept sketching, perfecting the rough drawing. He added in Franks mismatched socks and the way his jeans hung low, exposing the pink boxers hidden beneth. 

"What are you drawing?"Gerard yelped and almost knockrd over his supplys, looki g up at Frank with wide eyes.

"Shit! You scared me. Um..you. my project is due this week."Gerard mumbled and grabbrd a paint paete and squirted some colours out. Frank got up and moved to beside him, gasping softly.

"Man. Thats..whats your topic?"

"Love. Um..it can be friendship too."

Gerard grabbed a small brush, screaming as Frank tackled him down into the heap of junk cluttering the floor. Frank screamed too, making Gerard look up. Frank was straddling his waist, paint covering his hair and face. He bit back a laugh as Frank cringed.

"Am i gonna die?"

"Maybe."Gerard laughed, tryjng to shift as Frank shook of his hair, covering him in paint.

"Ew! Mouth! Its in my mouth!"Gerard whined, trying to dislodge his arms to wipe at his mouth. 

"You feeling blue?"Frank barely got it out before he was cracking up, leaning his head against Gerards shoulder, 

"More paint!"Gerard complained. Frank peaked up at him, smearing the red paint all over his face. Gerard bit back a laugh before Frank was touching his neck, the paint cool and sticky.

"Wanna see if we can make purple?"

"What-"

Gerard froze as Frank kissed him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away when Gerard didn't respond.

"Sorry, i tho-"

Gerard finally pushed himself forward and kissed Frank, rolling him onto his back in one swift move. Their lips were getting dry and cracked by the paint, but neither cared. Gerard licked into Franks mouth, moaning as he finally tasted Frank. Years of waiting were so freaking worth it. Frank kissed exactly how Gerard imagined, rough and energetic. Gerard broke the kiss, looking down at Frank as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't stop his hand coming up to touch his jaw, grinning as Franks face lit up.

"Hey Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"We made purple."


End file.
